Le passé ne vous quitte jamais
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Il était nouveau, c'était son coéquipier désormais. Scott McCall revenait dans la vie de Stiles Stilinski.


**Bonjour tout le monde, voici un petit OS particulier sur Scott et Stiles. Un AU où ils sont policiers. **

**Rien ne m'appartient. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Le passé ne vous quitte jamais**

Il était nouveau, c'était son coéquipier désormais. Scott pensait à lui tout le temps et tout le monde l'adorait. Dès qu'il était arrivé au poste, tous les officiers avaient tout de suite apprécié le jeune homme. Il pouvait être fatiguant à parler sans s'arrêter et sur tout mais il apportait tellement de bonne humeur et de bons conseils aux autres que personne n'arrivait à le détester. C'était Stiles Stilinski et Scott McCall l'avait connu au lycée il y a des années.

Les deux s'étaient retrouvés dans la même classe et désormais, âgés de vingt-cinq ans, ils travaillaient ensemble dans la même équipe alors que cela fait un bail que Scott n'avait plus vu ou entendu parler du jeune Stilinski. C'était vraiment rude pour Scott de faire face à Stiles après tout ce temps. Pour l'unique raison que son nouveau coéquipier était son ancien crush secret.

Le jeune latino comprit dès qu'il le revit que ses sentiments pour Stiles n'avaient pas complètement disparus et qu'il ne savait pas comment il allait tenir en passant plus de dix heures en sa compagnie. Le voir se changer, rire, être sarcastique comme toujours et être le meilleur ne l'aideraient certainement pas. C'était douloureux mais en même temps satisfait de le voir tous les jours plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Scott n'avait jamais vraiment démontré son attirance possible envers les hommes quand il se trouvait au lycée. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'université qu'il avait fait son coming-out à sa famille et à ses amis. Le jeune homme latino avait été heureux d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul non-hétéro dans l'équipe de policiers avec qui il travaillait en ville. Il avait rencontré un certain Jackson avec qui il s'entendait vraiment bien. C'était un policier un peu arrogant mais qui avait des vraies valeurs et qui avait vécu beaucoup de mauvaises choses avant d'intégrer. C'était grâce à ce poste qu'il avait pu rencontrer le médecin avec qui il était en couple depuis deux ans, un médecin nommé Ethan.

Dans son équipe de policiers, il y avait aussi une jeune flic téméraire à l'instinct incroyable et très douée pour ce qui est de la psychologie criminelle. Une rouquine qui répondait au prénom de Lydia. C'était une jeune femme belle et forte qui était présente pour tout le monde et qui faisait toujours rire les autres. C'était la meilleur amie de Jackson, ils faisaient parties de la même division lors de l'école de Police. La jolie jeune flic sortait secrètement avec son supérieur Parrish et seulement, Scott était au courant pour les avoir grillés sans qu'ils ne le sachent un soir dans un bar au limite de la ville.

Scott en avait marre de voir ses collègues être en couple et espérait un jour que ses sentiments disparaitront. Sauf que Stiles était quelqu'un de drôle et très tactile avec lui. Stiles l'avait tout de suite reconnu et avait demandé ce qu'il devenait. Scott avait été pris de court mais ils avaient rapidement engagé la conversation. Stiles faisait confiance en Scott et adorait lui raconter sa vie sans éliminer les petits détails ennuyants. Scott se retrouvait parfois coincé entre l'envie de le stopper en l'embrassant ou le giflant selon les journées de travail.

Mais après un jour de travail encore dangereux à faire des patrouilles dans les quartiers rouges de la ville, Scott s'affala sur un bancs du vestiaires du poste de Police en fermant les yeux. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient arrêté trois personnes dont une qui avait failli lui tirer dessus après avoir braqué une boutique. Stiles avait réussi à le contrôler à temps, Scott aurait pu se recevoir une balle sans son aide in-extremis. Le visage inquiet de Stiles resait marqué dans sa mémoire même les yeux fermés.

Il entendit des bruits de pas venir vers lui, Scott ouvrit un œil puis un deuxième quand il reconnut le visage parsemé de grains de beautés étoilées de Stiles.

\- Tu te caches là, alors ?

\- Je ne me cache pas, marmonna Scott en s'asseyant sur le banc en évitant le regard du jeune flic.

\- Tu te caches de l'équipe ou de moi en particulier ? Ou du danger en général ? Ce qui serait un peu bizarre vu que tu es policier.

Scott fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, je me cache pas. De personne. Je suis fatigué et je vais rentrer chez moi pour me préparer à une future journée sans tensions.

Le jeune policier latino allait partir quand son coéquipier lui bloqua le passage avec son bras ce qui fit sursauter le jeune latino.

\- Je voudrais te dire quelque chose avant que tu t'en ailles.

\- Vas-y, fit Scott d'une voix légèrement tremblante face à la proximité entre leur corps.

\- Tu voudrais bien accepter de sortir avec moi ? Je veux dire un soir pour boire un verre ou aller au cinéma ?

La voix de Stiles s'était faite rapide et angoissée. À la tête étonnée de son collègue, Stiles grimaça en osant rajouter :

\- Ou sortir avec moi tout simplement ?

C'est à ce moment que le jeune coéquipier de Scott plaqua ce dernier contre la paroi du mur pour embrasser ses lèvres et coller son corps au sien. Le jeune latino eut de la peine à croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer et que Stiles était en train de lui rouler le meilleur patin du monde dans les vestiaires du Poste de Police. Quand le jeune flic se décrocha des lèvres désormais rouges et gonflées de Scott, ce dernier réussit à souffler qu'il accepterait n'importe quoi venant de lui avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de Stiles, les yeux brillants et comblé de bonheur.


End file.
